Sleep Well
by PirateFox
Summary: Maybe it's true what they say... You'll never forget your first love. "Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well. ...Sleep well." - "Stolen" By Dashboard Confessional


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Lost Boys_ or it's characters.

**Summary:** Star comes to say good-bye to David.

**Sleep Well**

* * *

She wandered into the room later that morning on her own. She side-stepped the mess that had not been cleaned, much less touched, and sank down upon the pile of furs next to the body. The tall, tapering, black antlers that spelt his death protruded grotesquely out from his chest like two dark and ominous towers. Star's saddened eyes slid from the bloody obelisks and on to the face of the once-vampire. David, for all appearances, was only a boy, sleeping peacefully in the aftermath of the battle that occurred overnight in that small house in Santa Carla and were it not for the obvious, Star would've liked to believe this was so.

With a weary sigh, she reached out a hand and brushed the palm over his forehead, pushing back the platinum blonde of his hair. After a few seconds, the fingers of the same hand began tracing David's features – purple-shuttered eyes that used to pierce her with feigned indifference, despite the fact that she knew there was something behind the mask if only she had been allowed to search; a softened, stubbly jawline once hard with the tension of the secrets he hid from her and lips that normally depicted a charismatic, but dangerous smirk or a snarl full of white fangs.

Star's expression never changed as she continued to sketch over his visage. She was afraid that if she did, she wouldn't be able to hold the dam keeping her tears at bay. She knew she should've been happy and she _was_. She was human again. The urge to kill and bite and slaughter was gone. The ache in her heart, however, was still there and she was aware of exactly why.

"I used to be _so_ in love with you." She whispered with sentiment tinted with sorrow. She remembered when he found her sleeping on the beach with hardly a thing but the clothes on her back, a runaway with a dream of freedom from parents who wanted her to attend college. And he gave her that freedom, only for her to realize it came with a hefty price. She was _not_ a murderous person. She had tried to escape from him a few times, even though it broke her to do it. He brought her Laddie to keep her there, but it only steeled her resolve to leave. She just had to work harder to find the solution.

It was Michael that answered her prayers.

David had sensed the moment her heart changed. It was the day after she and Michael had made love and she had been waiting for the time when David would smell him all over her. When it happened…he had stared at her. Straight in the eyes as he had not for long while. Star had _felt_ more than seen what could only be described as pure, unadulterated pain pass behind his cold eyes before he closed her off forever. It had happened so fast, she often wondered if she had imagined it.

Star's travelling fingers once more passed over David's lips and she paused thoughtfully there. The two of them had only kissed once, just before she was turned. It had been the most beautiful, romantic, traumatic occasion of her life and _not _because of the events it led to. The earth had shattered around her and for a fleeting second, she believed she had found home…

Footsteps from the door distracted her reverie and she immediately took her hand back as if David's skin were fire and it had burned her. She swung to meet Michael's solemn gaze and again felt the wave of tranquility that washed around her every time she did. Everything disappeared when they looked at each other and Star knew she'd never known real love until she had met him, her savior. She'd never be able to thank him enough, even though she had the rest of her life to do so. Still…

Star's brown orbs beheld David's unmoving form a second time. Regardless of how their tumultuous journey ended, she knew somewhere deep down in her very soul she would have a flame for her vampire lit, waiting for him to return but all too mindful that he would not. And that she would not go to him even if he did. She slowly bent her head and let her own lips gently, briefly, touch the corner of his mouth.

"I'm _**so**_ sorry…" She breathed emphatically, finally pulling away and dismounting the mountain of furs to enter the safety of Michael's embrace.

The tears fell silently.

* * *

**A/N:** Something I imagine could have happened after the end. I truly believe Star and David were once together, if not in love, but the circumstance before and during the movie changed everything. And, even though I really do like the idea of this couple, they just were not meant to be.

I did not take into account anything that expanded _The Lost Boys _universe, such as sequels and the comic book _Reign of Frogs_, which I have never read. For me, the true conclusion is what happened in the film.

The inspiration for this one shot came from this video: /I6H3-IsImnY I, sadly, did not make it, but I must thank the creator for the idea.


End file.
